Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes two glass substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two glass substrates, and displays an image by applying power to electrodes disposed on the two glass substrates so as to vary the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in each pixel.
The LCD device, unlike a cathode ray tube (CRT) display device or a plasma display panel (PDP) display device, is not self-emissive, and cannot be used in places where there is no light. For this reason, the LCD device may include a backlight unit, which uniformly applies light to a display panel for the LCD device to be used in a dark area.
More specifically, the LCD device may include a frame mold, which is disposed between the display panel and the backlight unit and receives and supports the display panel therein. The frame mold may be formed of a resin, such as polycarbonate (PC).
However, in response to external shocks being applied to the frame mold where the display panel is received, stress from the external shock may be concentrated on various parts of the frame mold and, in particular, the corners of the frame mold. In this case, the display panel may crack or break in portions that are in contact with various parts of the frame mold and, in particular, the corners of the frame mold.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.